DeVil's Daughter?
by Memickey
Summary: Stein and Spirit meet the daughter of the Devil when they run across a girl and a woman fighting on the border of Death City. How do they handle it? Set when Stein and Spirit are students at DWMA! Disclaimer: Don't own SE or any SE characters. Only own the plot. Rated M for later chapters.


**First fanfic ever! Reviews are totally welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a laptop and imagination!**

* * *

**Mik POV:**

"Duck!"

I drop to my knees and quickly look around as two poison covered daggers whiz over my head, seeing two boys running towards me and Nikita.

"Stay back, we'll protect you," the one with silver hair shouts, still running, "Spirit! Now!"

I watch as the boy..._Spirit_...jumps into the air and turns into a scythe, the other boy catching him without ceasing in his running. The silver-haired one stops in front of Nikita and says, "Hello, I'm Stein from Death Weapon Meister Academy, and I'll be taking your soul now."

**Groan**..._he has no clue what he's getting into..._

_"_Back off, this isn't your concern!"

"I'm making it my concern! She's going to kill you if I don't end this! She's a kishin egg!" he exclaims..._No shitte..._acting like I'm some weakling.

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!" I yell, growing more frustrated by the minute.

Spirit looks at me from his scythe form and says, "Look babe, we know what we're doing, just stay out of our way."

Nikita looks between me and the boys and says, "Awww, look princess, they think you're some little girl who can't take care of herself. How heroic. This'll be fun."

"Nikita," I say in a low voice, "look down."

She drops her head a fraction and sees the black and silver lines stretching towards her "You wouldn't dare," she says as her grin falters, "your father would have your head. Not to mention you can barely control it right now."

"Wanna bet?"

"C'mon girlie. We both know you won't expose yourself like that. Or should I call you Mik?"

"Watch it, you know how I am with my name," I say as I walk up to her with my black and silver dagger drawn..._Timing is everything, it has to look like you use the knife even though it won't kill her_... "Next time, I won't be so merciful when you say my name. By the way, say hi to my dad for me, tell him I'll be home in a bit." and I point to the ground while driving the knife into her chest and watch her disappear with a shriek.

I turn and see the boys staring at me like I'm crazy, they take two steps and suddenly I start seeing spots and stumbling, gasping for air, the darkness is closing in on me..._damn it! I should have been more careful!_...my head starts pounding and I see their shadows getting closer..._there's no way you can get home right now_...

**Stein POV:**

I watch the girl start staggering and I start to walk faster..._what was that lady talking about? Exposing herself how? And as what?_...the girl just drops all of a sudden and I lunge forward, catching her just before she hits the ground..._blood?_...

"Spirit! We need to get her to our house! Now! She's bleeding and I didn't bring the kit!" I say, gathering her into my arms.

"Our house?! Are you nuts? Did you see what she just did? We need to take her to Lord Death!"

"She's bleeding out Spirit! We need to get her fixed up!" I yell when he argues with me..._I have so many questions for you too, and I know Lord Death won't let me ask you if he gets to you first_...

"Fine. But she stays in YOUR room, Darlene would kill me if she stayed in my room or in the livingroom, we can move the extra bed into your room for her I guess." he concedes.

We start walking home, it's getting cold out so I pull my jacket off and wrap it around her. Spirit's walking ahead and once we reach the house he opens the door and then heads into the kitchen to get the FirstAid Kit and some towels. I head straight to my room and lay her on my bed, when Spirit walks in with the kit, I grab it and pull out disinfectant, bandages, scissors, and a salve to help with any bruising around the wound. I pull her cloak off and immediately I'm glad I pulled out the salve, Spirit looks over my shoulder and gasps, not only are her arms bruised to the point that there's none of her pale skin showing but they're also riddled with black marking that are not bruises. I grab the towels and tell him to bring me warm water, he leaves the room and I cut her shirt open so I can look for other wounds, I see one on her side that is bleeding pretty bad and more bruising..._what happened to her?_... Spirit comes back in with the water and I dip one of the towels in it, wring it out and slowly start cleaning her arms.


End file.
